


Origins of a Warden Queen

by CalyRose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, dragon - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyRose/pseuds/CalyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karina Cousland has lost her family and her whole life. Now she is to enter a new life of the Grey Wardens. She must help defeat the Blight and bring about a united Ferelden while dealing with the grief that threatens to overwhelm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Duncan glanced at the auburn haired young woman he shared camp with. Tomorrow they would reach Ostagar and she had yet to say more than a few words to him. He wondered if perhaps the shock of her parents' death had broken something inside of her, if perhaps his estimation of her strength had been wrong.

"So we should reach Ostagar tomorrow shouldn't we?" his companion asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He waited for some further comment but her eyes were on the fire and her mind seemed to have wandered again. The Warden leader wondered if there was some way to draw out the fire he sensed and seen in her when they had first met.

The woman lifted her green eyes to the Warden who had saved her life and part of her wondered if she would have been better off staying behind, staying with her family. Duncan and her family had told her it was the only way for her to survive, to survive and get revenge. Duncan had saved her only to recruit her into the Warden's. It was something she had never in her wildest dreams imagined happening. Oh when Duncan had first come to her family's holding she had dreamed of becoming a Grey Warden but Father would never have allowed it no matter how much she might have pleaded with him. Now she would give it all up just to see her family once again. That wasn't a choice however. Taking a deep breath Karina Cousland drew on her training as a noble and a rogue and that inner strength that had first drawn the Grey Warden to her. She missed her family, she ached for their loss but at the moment there was nothing she could do for them at the moment so she shoved the horror and aching and the tears and everything else into a small box inside her and closed it. For the time being it was the only way she could deal with it.

"Thank you, Duncan. For rescuing me," she said quietly and than glanced at the sleeping dog beside her and small smile formed. "Us." Seeing Rascal curled up next to the fire made her realize that she wasn't totally alone. Rascal, the mabari who had imprinted on her when she was still a young girl, had survived the destruction of the Cousland family as well.

The Warden glanced up in surprise at her words although he recovered quickly, "It was not without reasons of my own. You will make a good Warden."

"Thank you."

Duncan glanced at the moon hanging low in the sky. They had only a few more hours of night left and he wanted to leave as soon as dawn arrived. "You should get some rest. I will explain more tomorrow when we reach Ostagar."

Leaf green eyes lifted up to the moon and the stars hanging in the sky above them. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes briefly as an unbidden memory of star-gazing with her father rose in her mind. Mercilessly she drove the memory away and followed Duncan's instructions. Tomorrow would be the start of her new life...and eventually one way or another Howe would pay for what he had done. She only prayed Fergus hadn't somehow found out. Thoughts of her brother and the knowledge that she was not the only Cousland left alive in all the world lulled her to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day...and a new life. With that she joined her mabari by the fire and let the sounds of his breathing soothe her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Karina was surprised as she and Duncan made their way into Ostagar to be greeted by King Cailan himself. She had met the King and his wif Queen once before, on one of the few times her father and mother had taken her to court with them. He had struck her as young despite being five years older than her own 20 years of age. She had come away with the impression that Cailan, despite being King, was not the true ruler of Ferelden. His wife Anora was. Karina had said as much to her father. Bryce Cousland had merely smiled and told his daughter that there was more of the late King Maric in his son than most people saw or knew.

Duncan began to introduce her only to be cut off by the King, "No need, Duncan. You are Karina Cousland, correct? Bryce and Eleanor's youngest? Your brother is already here although we have yet to see your father."

Karina's head snapped up to meet her King's searching gaze, "You haven't heard?" Her voice cracked slightly on the last word and her green eyes filled with horror. The auburn haired woman hadn't counted on having to recount the tale to her King.

Cailan frowned looking from the youngest Cousland to the Grey Warden leader. "Haven't heard what?"

Duncan glanced at Karina and what he saw proved that she was not ready to deal with losses of her family and hold. "Arl Howe has betrayed you, Your Majesty. He has taken his troops and decimated the Cousland family."

"If not for Duncan I would not have survived," Karina interjected. "Your Majesty, where is my brother? I...I need to tell him. Please."

Cailan turned his attention back to Karina and his blue eyes filled with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Karina, your brother is out scouting in the Wilds. He will not be back until nightfall. I promise you this; when we are done here I will turn my armies north and deal with Howe personally."

She latched on to the topic change not wanting to discuss her family's murders. "You believe this will be done so quickly?"

The King shrugged dismissively, "I'm not even sure this is a real blight, there's been no sign of an Archdemon yet. I was hoping for a glorious battle like the one in the tales next to the mighty Grey Wardens."

Duncan frowned, "Your Majesty, your uncle sends his regards and says he can be here within the week." To Karina's observant eyes Duncan did not seem pleased with Ferelden's monarch.

"Eamon merely wants all the glory himself," the royal laughed. "Anyways I need to get back to my tent. Loghain wishes to bore me with more strategy." He bowed over Karina's hand, nodded to Duncan than walked away.

Karina turned her attention to Duncan frowning, "I know Cailan has never been..." she paused searching for words and not finding any changed what she was going to say entirely. "I know he's always been enthusiastic but this seems...excessive. He doesn't seem to be taking this very seriously. Could he be right and this isn't a true Blight?"

The Warden leader sighed and motioned for the Cousland daughter to follow him, "It's a true Blight, you will understand that when you go through the Joining. As for the King, I cannot ask him to act on my feelings alone."

"Cailan probably would, however I don't think Teyrn Loghain would allow it." She shook her head and proceeded to change the subject, "So what is this Joining?"

Duncan shook his own head, "I cannot tell you yet. For now you can explore camp as you wish. There are two other recruits, Daveth a rogue like yourself and Ser Jory a knight. All I ask is you find them and Grey Warden Alistair and meet me at our camp before dark. For now I will wait at the camp with your mabari until you return."

Karina nodded her understanding and watched as Duncan walked off with Rascal running alongside him. Her hound had certainly taken a liking to the Warden leader, which was a relief to her. At least something was going right since leaving Highever.

For a moment the titian haired Cousland turned and stared down the road she and Duncan had just traversed. Down that road was her past and eventually she would have to face it, but for now Duncan had unwittingly given her something else to focus on, a future within the Wardens. Although in truth the young noble would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was also focusing on finding and making Howe pay for the murders of her family. Karina clenched her hands into fists at the thought of Howe before once again locking the thoughts into a little box in her head. She couldn't deal with it now, she just couldn't.

Turning from her past Karina walked across the bridge to Ostagar to find her future, in more ways than one.

\----------------------------------------------------

She'd found Daveth and Jory, she'd sidestepped Jory's question of where she was from and listened to Daveth's worries of going into the Wilds to which Karina and shrugged off. Now she was standing watching a man, who fit Duncan's description of Alistair, speak to a mage. After the mage had stalked off she approached the warrior who turned to her with a quirky smile.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Karina blinked her green eyes at him blankly, "You are a very strange man."

"You're not the first to say that," he said with a laugh. He paused and looked at her almost suspiciously, "You aren't a mage are you?"

"Would that make your day worse?"

"Just like to know my chances of being turned into a frog." The warrior looked at her more closely, "Wait I know you, you're Duncan's new recruit. I'm sorry I should have recognized you."

A small smile crossed her lips, the first since Highever. "Do mages constantly want to turn you into a frog? And it's alright, I'm Karina."

"Right that was the name, sorry I'm horrible with names. As far as being turned into frogs, well mages don't generally like Templars, or those trained to be Templars."

"So why were you speaking with the mage knowing the reaction you would get?" she questioned with a frown.

Alistair shrugged, "The Revered Mother wields guilt like a weapon." He glanced up towards the sky and sun, "Have you found the other recruits?"

"Daveth and Jory? Yes."

"Than we should head back to Duncan." As the two walked back to the Grey Warden camp Karina studied the man beside her.

"How did a Templar become a Grey Warden?" she questioned curiously. From what she had heard it was rare for a Templar to stop being one.

"Ah I didn't actually take my vows to become a Templar. Duncan recruited me before I could. He saw that I was unhappy and thought that my training would serve me well as a Warden." Alistair was quiet for a minute, "He's a good man."

Karina glanced at him, "Yes, he is...he..." she took a deep breath, "he saved my life and didn't have to. He seems to be a kind man, if firm."

"Yes, he is."

With that they entered the camp and Alistair took his place beside Duncan. Karina stood next to Daveth and Jory letting her hands dangle and brush Rascal's head as he sat down next his mistress. She listened as Duncan reprimanded Alistair for sassing the mage and than his instructions for them. Three vials of Darkspawn blood and the old treaties. With final instructions to Alistair to look after the recruits and guard them well the two rogues and two warriors headed towards the Wilds.

Karina's breath caught in her throat at the carnage that greeted them when they entered the Wilds. "Maker, they were ambushed. They didn't stand a chance."

Alistair glanced at her, "Such is the nature of the Darkspawn." The Junior Warden stepped forward to take the lead, "This way to the treaties. I'm sure we'll find plenty of the bastards along the way for you three to pick up the blood."

The foursome hadn't gotten far when a wounded soldier cried out to them for help. At Karina's suggestion Alistair used the bandages in his pack to help the man.

Karina hesitated, Fergus had come into the Wilds for scouting. While Daveth and Jory argued over the Wilds being too dangerous Karina took a step towards the soldier, "Wait, please. Was one of the men you came into the Wilds with Fergus Cousland?"

The soldier paused and looked over the young Cousland, "You're his sister aren't you? I'm sorry, my lady, I think I'm the only one left." With that the soldier limped away towards the camp at the Ostagar ruins.

Fergus...dead? Clenching her hands tightly into fists Karina dug nails into her palms to try and regain some little bit of control. Hearing Alistair explain to the other recruits over how he could sense Darkspawn and that ability would come to them after the joining helped to ground her. There was nothing she could do for her parents or Fergus, if he really were dead, at least for right now. She had to focus on her future as a Warden.

The four of them fought through dozens of Darkspawn on their way to the old Warden Outpost gathering more than enough blood to fill three vials for the recruits. After dispatching the last of the twisted beings and the wolves that had been fighting them Karina took a look at the ruins of the Outpost before her. "Let's hope those treaties are still there. This place has seen better days." She glanced at Alistair, "What are we to do if they aren't there?"

The Junior Warden looked worried and glanced at the sky above where the sun was slowly sliding down the sky towards the horizon. It would be night before long. "We will have no choice but to go back to Duncan empty handed as far as the treaties go."

"But wasn't this part of our test?" questioned Ser Jory.

Alistair shook his head, "No, this was a matter of convenience. We were out here in the Wilds so we might as well see if the treaties are still here."

Jory frowned and Karina studied the Knight wondering how he had not yet picked up on the fact that neither Alistair nor Duncan would say anything about the Joining or what it took to be a Warden other than exceptional skill. Daveth had picked up on it almost from the first, as had she when she questioned Duncan about it. Turning her gaze towards the ruins she sighed, "Well pray to the Maker that the treaties are still there."

The four companions made their way into the ruins and Karina approached the ruins of a chest kneeling in front of it and shook her head. "Whatever wards that were protecting this have long since worn off."

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Karina spun around on her knee pulling her bow from behind her back and nocking an arrow at the sound of the strange voice. A woman with coal black hair and strange gold eyes stood on the steps of the ruins looking at the four companions. She smiled a little when her golden eyes took in Karina and her bow. The stranger made her way down towards the ground floor and Karina stood lowering her bow a little but keeping it and the arrow ready.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been picked clean. Or merely an intruder come into these Darkspawn wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She circled the group, ignoring the men and looking only at the Cousland daughter. 'Hmm, what say you? Scavenger or intruder?"

"We're neither. This a Grey Warden tower and we are Grey Wardens," Karina said firmly.

The woman failed to look impressed at the rogue's declaration. "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse."

Behind Karina Daveth muttered, "Desiccated corpse? Who in the blazes talks like that?"

The stranger jerked her eyes to the other rogue who refused to meet her gaze. Dismissing him as inconsequential the black haired woman turned her attention back to Karina. "I have watched your progress for some time now. _'Where do they go?'_ I wondered, _'why are they here?'_ " She strode past the four companions obviously unconcerned over the possibility of the two warriors and the two rogues deciding to attack her, and that more than anything gave Karina pause. The auburn haired rogue watched the other woman stride to the edge of the ruins and looked out towards the Wilds. After a moment the stranger turned back towards the four Wardens. "Now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," murmured Alistair to Karina, "she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The golden eyed woman smirked towards the former Templar, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

His eyes narrowed at the woman, "Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" There was a note of panic in Daveth's voice as he realized what exactly the woman standing before the four companions was. "She'll turn us all into toads!"

Karina gave her fellow rogue an amused look, what was it with men and afraid of being turned into amphibians?

The woman laughed, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She turned her attention back to Karina. "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Karina's green eyes studied the woman standing before her and remembered her Nan's words of how it never hurt anyone to be polite, something Eleanor Cousland had always reinforced. "I am Karina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you?" echoed Alistair. Karina glanced behind her to see all three men giving her an incredulous look.

"She's lost her mind," muttered Jory. At a sharp glance from Karina though he quieted down.

The stranger gave the men an amused look before turning her attention back to the other woman. "Now that is a proper greeting, even here in Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She studied the four companions for a moment before speaking again, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" repeated Alistair. Scorn entered the ex-Templar's voice, "You stole them didn't you! You're...some kind of...sneaky...witch...thief!"

Morrigan's golden eyes flickered towards the man, "How very eloquent. And tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, I suggest you return them immediately," he commanded.

"I will not, for twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Karina studied Morrigan, no the Witch of the Wilds would not be threatened by any of them – even Alistair who was a Templar trained warrior and therefore would pose the greatest risk to the woman. She glanced at her companions, Daveth was just short of terrified of Morrigan, Jory openly disapproving and Alistair just plain didn't like the Witch. It would fall to her to be diplomatic towards the woman. "If you didn't remove them, who did?"

"'Twas my mother in fact," the black haired woman said calmly.

"Can you take us to her?"

The auburn haired woman was favored with a smile, "Now there is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair murmured. "First it's 'I like you' than zap! Frog time."

"You really have a thing with being turned into a frog don't you?" Karina countered.

"She'll put us in the pot, she will! Just you watch!" Daveth said in a panic.

Jory shrugged, "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it would be a nice change."

"We need those treaties," Karina said firmly to her companions.

"Follow me then, if it pleases," said Morrigan turning away from the foursome.

"Are we really going to follow her?" questioned Alistair with more than a little bit of hope in his voice that the answer would be negative.

"Alistair, you know we need those treaties. Duncan wouldn't have asked for us to look for them if it wasn't important," Karina said in exasperation. She turned her green eyes towards the other warrior and rogue. "Any more objections?" When both remained silent she turned from all three and followed Morrigan out of the ruins.

"Bossy, ain't she?" questioned Daveth with a grin before following his fellow rogue out to the Wilds with the warriors trailing behind.

The group entered a small clearing, amazingly Darkspawn clear, with a little hutch and an old, gray haired woman standing outside watching them.

"So, four Grey Wardens. Mmm...much as I expected," she commented as Morrigan went to stand by her side.

The four in question exchanged quizzical looks, Alistair more so than the others. He didn't understand the Witches of the Wilds other than they were apostates, mages living outside the circle. Even if, by some faint chance, they could sense the taint he was the only one with the taint. Karina, Daveth and Jory had yet to go through the Joining.

"We're supposed to believe you were expecting us?" he questioned the old woman doubtfully.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way one is a fool!"

The men looked puzzled but Karina understood what the woman was saying, if you chose to ignore something or be oblivious you were a fool, the same went for if you accepted something without question. Her train of thought was broken by Daveth's protestations of the old woman being a witch and that they shouldn't be talking to her. Although Karina's fellow rogue was making the assumption they had a choice, witch or not.

"Quiet, Daveth!" Jory ordered. "If she really is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

"There's a smart lad," the woman almost crooned towards Jory, "Sadly irrelevant, though, in the large scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Morrigan's mother turned her gaze towards Karina who stiffened her legs to keep from backing up. The weight of the woman's gaze was more than any one human woman's could or should be. "And what of you?" the old woman questioned. "Does your woman's mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Karina shook her head. "I'm not sure what to believe," she admitted.

The older woman smiled in approval, "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware...or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She studied Karina for a moment before continuing, "So much about you is uncertain...and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair questioned Karina amused. She shrugged bewildered and looked at Daveth who had lived not too far from Ostagar. Her fellow rogue shook his head, just as confused. If this woman truly was a Witch of the Wilds she wasn't what any of them were thinking one would be like.

The woman cackled, "Witch of the Wilds, eh?" She slid a glance towards her daughter in delight. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon!"

Morrigan sighed and rubbed her forehead, "They did not come here to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The mirth faded from the woman's face, "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She held out the scrolls containing the treaties that were more precious to the Wardens then any gold. "And before you go barking your seal wore off long ago. I have protected those."

"You!" started Alistair before it set in what had happened. "Oh...you protected them?"

"And why not?" she demanded of the Templar trained warrior before turning to Karina whom she had given the scrolls. "Take those and give them to your Grey Wardens. Tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

Karina examined the scrolls in her hands before looking up at Morrigan's mother, "Thank you for protecting these."

The old woman inclined her head towards the rogue in welcome and Morrigan spoke up, "Now that you have what you came for 'tis time for you to leave."

"Now don't be silly, Morrigan," her mother chastised. "These people are your guests."

The Witch gave a long suffering sigh, "Oh very well. Follow me then."

With one last glance towards the old woman Karina turned away from the little house and followed Morrigan out of the Wilds.

Duncan, informed by a runner that Alistair and his charges had returned, was waiting at the Warden gathering area for the foursome. "So you've returned. Were you successful?"

Karina, who seemed to have taken charge of the group despite the fact Alistair was the true Warden, was the one to reply. "We have."

The Senior Warden nodded in approval as his gaze took in the Cousland daughter. He regretted that her family had been decimated but his instincts told him that she would be key to helping stop this Blight. His gaze flickered to Alistair, Maric would not have been pleased to know the way Eamon had handled the raising of his youngest son, and if he were honest with himself the boy's mother would not have been happy to learn that Duncan had recruited him into the Wardens. Yet, Alistair had taken to the Wardens remarkably, a sight better than Duncan himself had when he had been conscripted. With those thoughts his mind turned to the joining, "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

Karina hesitated for a moment, "Maybe we should tell you about the woman and her mother we met in the Wilds. They were...very odd."

"We met the woman at the tower and she took us to her mother who had been safe keeping the scrolls," Alistair said. "I think they might have been apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry."

Duncan frowned, he hadn't thought Alistair's Templar training would be an issue within the Wardens, "Alistair, I know you were a Templar, but Chantry business is not ours."

"That's not it, though," denied Karina drawing the elder Warden's attention back to her. "Apostates, yes they more than likely were but it was the woman's mother who was odd. She..." the rogue paused searching for words. "Ancient. That's all I can think of that will fit. Her daughter seemed normal enough, for a supposed Witch of the Wilds, it was her mother that gave me that feeling."

Duncan considered her words, "Was there anything else?"

"She said to tell you that this Blight's threat is worse than you realize," replied Alistair.

The older man frowned, "What did she mean by that?"

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell us."

"Very well," Duncan said, "I will keep what you have told me in mind. However we must focus on the Joining now."

"Will you tell us now what this Joining is?" Daveth half questioned and half demanded. "My nose has been twitching with all the secrecy."

"I won't lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"Well don't that just sound ominous," Daveth sighed.

"Wait," Ser Jory protested. "You are saying this ritual could kill us?"

"As could any Darkspawn you might face in battle," was the pragmatic reply. "However I would not have chosen you, any of you, if I did not think you had a chance to survive."

"Alright, let's go get this done with then," said Karina. "I have no fear of dying." Indeed if not for the fact that Howe was still out there and her promise to her father the rogue would gladly embrace death if it meant that the pain that was a constant companion.

"I agree," seconded Daveth.

Duncan nodded, "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Karina motioned the others to go on without her and held back to speak with Duncan. He looked at her expectantly. "Has there been any word on my brother?" It was a vain hope considering the soldier the group had met on the road.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly, "I didn't think so, but thank you." With that she turned and headed in the direction of the temple.

Alistair glanced over as Karina came up the steps to the temple. She looked tired and he worried if that would effect her chances of surviving the Joining. Her eyes however were on her fellow recruits, Ser Jory specifically who was currently pacing back and forth making himself more and more anxious about the Joining.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," he complained.

Daveth looked at his fellow recruit scornfully, "Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" the knight demanded.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Karina snorted, "I swear I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman. Shouldn't a big brave knight like you be more accepting about this, Ser Jory?"

Jory scowled, "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth questioned.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"Enough already, will you two both please shut up? Jory, we were recruited and agreed to become a Grey Warden. Every faction has it's secrets and if the Wardens require us to risk our lives to become one of them so be it." Karina turned Daveth, "You need to quit needling him."

Both men quieted down and Alistair smiled slightly, Karina would probably end up becoming a leader herself of the Wardens if she kept on the path she was on. Duncan had done well in recruiting her.

As if Alistair's thoughts had conjured the Grey Warden leader Duncan walked up to the four companions his expression serious. "At last we come to the Joining." He strode past the recruits and Junior Warden towards a ruined table carrying a large chalice. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." Jory watched Duncan nervously as he set the chalice down, "So it was the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're..." Jory paused, a frightened look on his face. "We're going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?"

Duncan watched the knight closely, "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair picked up the explanation, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

Lowering her head the Cousland rouge thought it over, did she really have a choice? Her family was dead, her ancestral home taken by Howe. The Wardens were her home now. Karina looked up, "Let's get it done."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining," Duncan said, "but these words have been since the first." He turned to the Junior Warden. "Alistair, if you would?"

The young Templar lowered his head in reverence and spoke the words quietly, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." As he spoke Jory grew increasingly nervous, looking at his fellow recruits who were listening to Alistair calmly, to Duncan, who continued to watch the knight, and finally to the chalice that rested on the table. "And should you perish," Alistair continued unaware of Jory's internal plight "know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join."

After Alistair finished Duncan picked up the chalice and turned towards the recruits. "Daveth, step forward."

The rogue stepped forward and took a drink from the proffered chalice. Handing back the chalice to Duncan Daveth stood still for just a moment causing Karina to wonder for a brief second if everything had been lies. That thought was wiped away as he stumbled and groaned. The rogue put his hands up to his head and bent over at the waist. Fear sliced through the young noble woman and Jory's "Maker's Breath!" for once seemed appropriate. Daveth seemed to be in such agony. He collapsed to his knees coughing and holding his throat as if he was choking. Jory moved away at the same time Karina moved near, both knowing there was nothing they could do for their fellow recruit. Daveth fell the rest of the way to the ground giving one last gasp of breath before dying.

"I am sorry, Daveth," Duncan said quietly. He turned to Jory with the Joining Chalice in his hands. "Step forward, Jory."

The knight stepped backwards shaking his head, indeed his whole body was shaking with fear. "But...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Karina's breath caught as she saw Jory go for his sword. She took a step towards her fellow recruit but Alistair's hand on her arm restrained her. She flicked her green eyes towards the Junior Warden who shook his head at her, silently warning her not to interfere.

Duncan's expression turned severe, "There is no turning back."

"No!" Jory cried out. "You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan carefully set the chalice down and turned back to Jory drawing his own sword. The panicked warrior attacked Duncan but with an ease born of many years he flicked aside the sword and slammed his own into Ser Jory, killing him while Karina watched in horror.

The Warden leader's expression was full of sorrow as he stepped away from the body of his second dead recruit and picked up the chalice again. "The Joining is not yet complete." Duncan turned towards Karina whom Alistair had since let go. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Accepting the cup that Duncan held out to her the last recruit stared into the liquid that swirled at the bottom. Bottoms up she thought before lifting the chalice to her lips and taking a drink.

"From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden," Duncan said solemnly.

Just as Daveth had before her, Karina stood there for a moment not feeling anything different before excruciating pain hit her. It felt like someone was ripping her apart from inside, all the cuts and wounds she had taken on the training field and during her last night at Highever were nothing compared to this. She threw her head back eyes wide, seeing nothing and fearing she had become blind. The rogue opened her mouth to cry out, scream, make any kind of noise but nothing would come. The pain continued to get worse until she feared she would die. Flashes of an immense dragon appeared in her mind, almost as if she was looking out through someone or something else's eyes.

As the rogue's vision slowly returned she found Alistair and Duncan both staring down at her. Duncan offered her a hand to help her stand. "It is finished. Welcome."

Accepting the Grey Warden leader's hand Karina stood and shook her head, "The pain...it was..." she trailed off in disbelief.

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," was Duncan's serious reply.

Alistair shook his head sorrow plain on his face, "Two more deaths. In my Joining only one of us died but it was...horrible. I'm glad at at least one of you made it through."

At the mention of her former fellow recruits Karina's eyes flicked towards Duncan, "You killed Ser Jory..." and than her green eyes took in the Joining chalice. "You couldn't let him live could you?"

The Warden leader shook his head, "I could not. Once you set upon the path to be a Grey Warden there are only two choices." He didn't say what two choices those were but she understood what he meant, they couldn't let people know just how dangerous the Joining was or what it entailed.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked changing the subject. "I had horrible ones at my Joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan assured her.

"Before I forget," Alistair handed her a pendant. "It's some of the blood, we all have one. It's something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far."

Karina nodded her thanks and slipped the pendant around her neck before turning to Duncan, "What now?"

"I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

She nodded her acceptance and glanced at Alistair who smiled at her, "I'll be waiting for you two at the camp. Strategy meetings have never been my thing."

The meeting progressed as Karina thought it would, with Teyrn Loghain giving orders for the battlefield and the King reluctantly agreeing. It irked her though that she would be kept from the battle and be sent to light the signal fire. Loghain had assured Cailan that he had men to do it but his Majesty had argued against it insisting on sending her and Alistair. That was probably the reason why he had requested her presence at meeting.

"If this isn't too dangerous a task I can do it myself," the rogue offered.

Cailan shook his head, "No. It must be you and Alistair."

Karina frowned at her King in confusion. As if feeling her eyes on him Cailan lifted his own to meet her green ones. The youngest Cousland blinked slightly at the look that was in them briefly before the King looked away and at the map. He wasn't sure he was going to make out of this battle despite all his bravado.

The meeting ended without another word from Karina and she followed Duncan silently back to their camp. There Duncan explained to Alistair what had happened to the meeting, of the two junior Wardens heading to the Tower of Ishal to light the signal fire.

"What?! I'm not going to be in the battle?" Her fellow Warden's protestations brought Karina out of her thoughts about Cailan and back to the present.

Duncan shook his head, "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair snorted, "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle," Karina added, supporting her fellow junior Warden.

"That is not your choice," Duncan said sternly. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure that the beacon is lit than Grey Wardens will be there." His voice gentled some as he continued, "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it," sighed Alistair. "Just so you know if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Karina giggled a little at the mental image Alistair gave her. "I think I'd like to see that," she said amusement plain in her voice.

Alistair looked at her and gave a little smile, "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

"I'll keep that in mind, Alistair," she said with a grin.

Duncan looked at both of his Wardens and sighed. They were about to head into battle against a horde of Darkspawn and they were teasing each other about dresses. Maker, what had he gotten himself into? "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp. The way came when we arrived," he told Kalina. "From the top you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Can we join the battle afterward?"

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word."

Karina grumbled inwardly at that, sure that Alistair was probably doing the same though neither of them were willing to risk Duncan's ire by voicing those thoughts out loud. So instead she asked, "What if the Archdemon appears?"

"Soil our drawers," Alistair commented.

Karina looked at him in exasperation. "Besides that."

"If it does, leave it to us," Duncan said referring to himself and the other senior Wardens. "I want no heroics from either of you."

There was no more delaying it, the time for the battle to begin was drawing nearer which meant the two Junior Wardens needed to get to the tower. She sighed, "I know what to do. We know what to do."

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two were are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Karina nodded her understanding.

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you," Alistair said hesitantly.

"May He watch over us all," Duncan replied before leaving.

Alistair looked at Karina, "Well, come on. That signal isn't going to light itself."

"I wish!" She turned towards her mabari who had been laying quietly until his Mistress called for him, "Come on, boy, if I have to go the Tower I'm certainly not leaving you here." Rascal obediently leaped to his feet and followed the two Wardens out of the camp.

Karina and Alistair reached the bridge only to stumble back as balls of fire blew into it. Karina grabbed a hold of Rascal's collar as the mabari tried to fly past her. "Watch your step," she called out to Alistair over the sounds of the battle pointing the large fireballs slamming into the bridge. "One of those hits us we'll never make it to the Tower." She looked down at Rascal, "That goes triple for you!" The rogue knew her mabari was as reckless as his owner could be. Rascal whined up at his mistress in protest over the orders but Karina ignored him looking over at her fellow Warden who nodded his readiness.

The two Wardens and mabari made their way across the bridge stumbling ever so often from the force of the explosions. Despite being a rogue and having trained with some of the best Karina had never truly been in a battle before and although she refused to show it her nerves were rattled. A couple times Alistair had to steady her from a blast that was a little too close.

It seemed like an eternity before they were able to cross the bridge, mostly unscathed. Without pausing the three of them ran towards the tower where they greeted by a Circle mage with one of the soldiers tasked to hold the tower. "You! You're Grey Wardens aren't you?" the mage gasped out. "The Tower...the tower has been taken!"

Karina and Alistair exchanged surprised and worried looks. "What are you talking about man? Taken how?" Alistair questioned.

"The Darkspawn came up through the chambers," the soldier explained. "They're everywhere! Most of my men are dead."

Karina looked up the Tower. Well...she had wanted to see some fighting. "Than we have to get to beacon and light it ourselves," Alistair declared. He looked at the soldier and mage, "Soldier, go help your fellows on the bridge." The man nodded and Alistair looked at the mage, "We're going to need you to help us in the Tower. Your magic will do a lot of good helping to set some Darkspawn on fire."

It was said then done getting to the Tower as they had to fight through dozens of Darkspawn to even get to there. "Let me go first, if what you two say is true the Darkspawn may have laid some traps," Karina ordered. She pointed to the mage and Rascal, "At all times you are to let Alistair and myself take the lead in the tower. We're the Wardens."

"Understood, Warden!" the mage said. Her mabari huffed at her reluctantly.

Alistair gripped her arm before she got too far, "Are you sure it's wise for you to go in first?"

"Alistair, unless you're a rogue masquerading as a warrior I'm the only one who can disarm the traps."

"No, not masquerading as a rogue, sorry," the Templar trained Warden said with a grin. "Now how are we going to know when to join you?"

She pointed towards Rascal. "He will know."

Looking at the mabari rather doubtfully Alistair asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." With a reluctant smile towards her fellow Warden Karina ran lightly up the steps to the Tower and opened the door. She hesitated over whether to close it or leave it open before making the decision to leave it open and be one less obstacle for her group.

Crouching to the ground and sticking close to the shadows the newest Warden spied a thin wire that was tied across the entrance into the main room. With a glance towards the Darkspawn, and hoping and praying to the Maker above that she was too new to the Wardens for them to sense her, the rogue crept forward and with nimble fingers she undid the trip wire, disarming the trap.

Looking in towards the center of the room Karina knew there was no chance of finding any more traps, if there were any, without getting caught. It was time to call reinforcements. Moving back slightly she pulled out a whistle that one of her teachers had given her. It's pitch was too high for her to hear but Rascal heard it just fine. Blowing on it, as she did now, called her mabari to her if he was within range to hear it.

That was the last peaceful moment the rogue knew for what seemed like hours. As soon as her mabari joined her, followed closely by Alistair and the mage the battle was joined. Together the four of them fought through the Darkspawn that had overtaken the Tower, taking the precious few moments they had in between groups to heal the worst of their wounds and for the mage to let his mana replenish.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair gasped as leaned against the door they had just come through. The group had just made it up to the second level after clearing the first with some difficulty. "What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?! There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Karina's mouth ticked up at the corner. "You could always try telling them they're in the wrong place," she offered.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." He sighed turning serious, "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the Tower and light signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

"Onward then," the rogue said with a sigh.

Once again the group fought their way through another level filled with Darkspawn. Karina was inwardly surprised that while she had been constantly fighting since before entering the Tower she felt no fatigue. There was a lot she was going to have ask Duncan after this battle was over.

The second level of the Tower seemed to have more of the creatures than the first, which did not bode well for what the third and last levels might hold. It seemed the Darkspawn had somehow figured out the Wardens plans to light the signal fire.

To keep from getting in Alistair or Rascal's way the rogue had to switch from dual wielding her daggers to the bow that she'd picked up from one of the unfortunate dead guards. It worked out nicely though, between Karina and the mage they were able to keep the Templar and mabari from being overwhelmed and in return those two took care of any of the Darkspawn that would switch it's attentions to the rogue and mage.

It had only taken the odd foursome almost two floors of the Tower to settle into a routine of sorts that worked for them. By the time the group made it to third level. Although by the time the Wardens and their two companions reached the third level the mage who had joined them outside the Tower was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Alistair and Karina exchanged glances, they were going to have to hurry it up if the Circle mage was going to last through this level and whatever surprises were on the last floor.

Fortunately for them Alistair pointed out a kennel of mabaris that were howling to get out of their cages and attack the creatures that had invaded their home, however temporary it might have been. While her fellow Warden and her mabari distracted the Darkspawn Karina disappeared into the shadows long enough to throw the lever to open all the kennel doors at once. Now that they were set free the hounds launched themselves at the hideous beings that had dared to harm and kill their friends and masters. With the help of the friendly dogs the group managed to clear the third level faster than the previous two and they were at the door leading to the last and final floor, finally.

Karina leaned against the door, "Finally...hopefully this floor won't take long we can light that signal fire..."

"I'm sure we've missed the signal by now," Alistair said his tone a bit frantic. "We didn't count on the Darkspawn being here."

Opening her mouth to reply the rogue was cut off by a low growl from the hound at her side.

"Why is he growling? He hasn't done that before!" the Circle mage asked a little frantically.

The young Cousland help up her hand for quiet and crept forward motioning for the others to follow her slowly but as quietly as possible. What they saw struck a chord of terror in all, a massive Ogre feasting on the dead men and women that had been stationed at the Tower of Ishal. A sound escaped Karina's lips and the Ogre turned on the group dropping the body it had been gnawing on. Spying the intruders it roared at the group splashing them with flying spittle and Maker knew what else.

"Shit..." was all the rogue managed before rolling out of the way of the massive fist that came flying at her. As she rolled to her feet she saw that Alistair had taunted the thing away from her giving her time to scramble to her feet. The former Templar was barely staying out of the Ogre's grasp his armor tripping him up occasionally. It was only thanks to Rascal nipping and slashing at the creature's feet that kept Karina's fellow Warden from being crushed to death.

Her green eyes took in the mage standing there in shock and terror. "Snap out of it! We need your elemental magic! Set the fire spell on our weapons." she called out. The mage jerked his eyes to rogue and shook himself out of his stupor following the young Warden's orders.

Karina herself joined the battle discarding her bow and relying only on her agility and daggers to keep her out of harms way and her companions' way. With her and Alistair's blades on fire, Rascal biting at it's legs and the Circle mage slamming spells into the Ogre's back slowly but surely they were whittling down it's defenses. When the Ogre reached for the rogue she dropped to floor and slide herself between it's legs slamming her daggers into the back of it's knees. The creature roared in fury and went after an easier target, one not able to get away so easily...Alistair.

The newest Warden watched in horror as it picked up the warrior and slammed it's large fist against him multiple times before throwing him to the side. It then disregarded the Warden turning it's attention to the Circle Mage. Karina felt a chill of terror settle over her, the mage would never withstand the abuse Alistair had taken.

"Rascal!" she called out for her hound pointing to the Ogre as she rushed to her fellow Warden's side with a healing potion. The mabari obeyed his Mistress' unspoken command and leaped at the Ogre. The dog just managed to sink his teeth into the creature's hand causing it to roar in pain and fling Rascal to the other side of the room. Just as Alistair swallowed the potion Karina had given him the Ogre reached the mage. Cursing herself for throwing her bow to the side both Wardens watched helplessly as the creature raised it fist over the mage and slammed it down on the poor man, killing him.

"It's up to us now..." Alistair said quietly as he stood with the help of Karina.

"You take his front, I'll take his back," the rogue said as she handed a couple more potions to Alistair watching the Ogre turn towards them. There was no time to grieve for the mage who had helped them so much, they had to defeat the Ogre and light the signal fire before everything and everyone was lost.

As Alistair taunted the Ogre towards him Karina noticed something she hadn't before...it was moving oddly. Apparently the rogue had hurt it worse than she thought when she had slammed her blades into the back of it's knees. Flicking her eyes toward Rascal who was up and moving, albeit slowly, than towards Alistair who was keeping the Ogre distracted and the young Warden knew that she would never have a better chance. Rascal joined with Alistair, add that onto the fact it was moving slowly she figured she had a decent chance of climbing it's back, so long as it remained distracted.

She wrapped herself in the shadows and ran silently towards the massive creature. Using every ounce of strength and agility she had Karina jumped towards the Ogre's back slamming her daggers into it's shoulder blades. It roared in protest trying to reach around and drag the rogue off it's back but Alistair and Rascal kept it's hands busy trying to swat them away at the same time as they attacked it's legs.

Not giving herself a chance to breathe Karina yanked one blade free and lifting herself up by one hand on the other dagger she slammed the free one into the Ogre's neck, right into it's main blood vein. The massive creature stumbled and the rogue's blood slicked hands lost their grip on her daggers and she slammed into the floor crying out in pain. Alistair and Rascal were by her side in moments and the three watched as the Ogre turn around and face them. She tried to scramble back out of the way afraid that her blow to the neck hadn't been enough when the creature finally collapsed. Karina let herself fall against Alistair for just a moment.

"Let's never do that again, huh?" she said with a shaky laugh.

Alistair shook his head and handed her a healing potion which she gratefully swallowed. "This is just the beginning!" the former Templar teased. "After all we have the Archdemon to slay and all that."

"Thanks for reminding me," the rogue grumbled. Her gaze went to the mage that had helped them and she sighed sadly, "It's horrible that he died in such a way. We never did learn his name."

The former Templar followed her gaze, "Trust me when I say most mages would prefer such an ending than what usually comes; old age, death at a hand of a Templar, or turned Tranquil. At least he had his freedom for a few precious hours."

Karina was quiet for a moment before forcing herself to stand, "We need to light the fire, we've missed the signal by now. I only hope we're in time."

Little did the three remaining companions know that even if they had been on time that the battle was lost. It had been lost before it had ever begun and the two remaining Wardens in all of Ferelden were going to have defeat the Blight themselves with no help from their mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair paced worriedly outside the little hut him and the recruits had been lead to and from what seemed like a lifetime ago but in reality had been mere hours while Karina's mabari watched. His hazel eyes flicked towards the door that led into the hut where the last Grey Warden in Ferelden, other than himself, was resting. The Witch's mother had assured him that Karina would live despite the injuries she had taken at Ostagar. He wasn't sure how though, her injuries had been severe. His heavier armor had protected him but the leather armor the rogue favored didn't offer quite as much. He had expressed his fear and worry to the old woman that his auburn haired companion might die from the wounds she had received.

Ostagar had not turned out like any of them had thought. Maker...Loghain had betrayed all of them; Duncan, the Wardens, and even King Cailan, his own daughter's husband. Now it seemed it was up to blonde warrior and Karina to try and end the Blight themselves. The only question was how. Alistair didn't consider himself much of a leader, always preferring to follow orders and stay in the background. It was something that he had learned from a young age, to never draw attention to himself, it was better that way.

The sound of the door opening vaguely registered with him but as Morrigan and her mother had been in and out of the little hut while caring for his fellow Warden he payed no attention to it until the old woman's voice cut through his thoughts.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man,"

Alistair turned and saw Karina walk out, a little unsteady on her feet after having been unconscious for so long but obviously very much healed from her wounds. Rascal gave a little bark and rushed to his mistress, obviously as relieved as Alistair that she was alive. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it..."

"It's thanks to Morrigan and her mother," the rogue said with a nod of her auburn haired head in thanks to the two women. At the same time her hands reached down to reassure her mabari. "Thank you for being concerned though."

Alistair nodded and sighed, "This doesn't seem real. If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, lad," the older woman said dryly.

The former Templar flushed, "I'm sorry. What do you we call you? You never told us your name."

A sly smile crossed the old woman's face. "You may call me Flemeth. At least that is what the Chasind call me"

The Wardens exchanged startled glances. Both had heard of the legend of Flemeth, it was well known in Ferelden. The story was something parents told their children to make them behave, or Revered Mothers their charges.

"The Flemeth?" questioned Karina skeptically.

"Daveth was right," Alistair added almost awed. "You're the Witch of the Wilds."

"And what does that mean? I know a little magic and it's served you well as it not?" she responded dismissively.

"Thank you," Karina said. "However our lives and your effort to save them will have meant nothing if we don't find a way to end the Blight." Her expression hardened, "As well as do something about Howe and Loghain."

Alistair shook his head in confusion, "Why would Loghain do this? The King was his son in law, it doesn't make any sense."

"Now that's a good question," Flemeth said. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." The old woman's eyes pinned the young Cousland woman with a look. "As you have found out first hand, child." Karina looked away from the knowing look in the Witch's eyes, not wanting to dwell more than necessary on what had brought her to this moment. After a moment the Witch continued, "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The Archdemon," Alistair said grimly.

"The Archdemon is an Old God from Tevinter corrupted by the Blight right?" the newest Warden questioned. Alistair nodded his surprise showing clearly on his face. "My tutor back at..." She paused and shoved the grief down, "My studies growing up were always very thorough despite the fact it's been a 100 years since the last one." She waved her hand, "None of that matters. What matters is we find a way to defeat this Archdemon."

"By ourselves?! No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back." The now senior Warden sounded desperate and defeated already, even more so when he added, "Not to mention I don't know how."

"Raise an army or slay an Archdemon. These sound like two very different questions. Do the Grey Wardens have no allies to be called upon?"

Alistair hesitated, "I...I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called and Arl Eamon would never stand for this surely."

Cousland glanced at the other Warden a frown pulling at her lips. "Arl Eamon? The arl of Redcliffe?" Her unspoken question was how did Alistair, a Grey Warden, knew Arl Eamon. When Alistair nodded the titian haired woman frowned in thought. "Duncan said Eamon was waiting for word from Cailan to join. That would mean the Arl would still have all his men, right?" The young noble woman's mind raced as she thought about it, if Eamon had all his men than that would mean he could possibly help herself and Alistair. Her father had always spoken well of him, and the few times she'd met him he had seemed the honorable sort.

"Yes. He's an honorable man I know he wouldn't stand for this." Alistair paused thinking, "We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help. I know he would."

"However honorable Arl Eamon is and however much of a help he might be against Loghain he is still only one man, his soldiers are not limitless. We need more than just him to defeat the Blight. What about the treaties we found for Duncan? Those must be good for something. Don't tell me that we trekked through the Wilds searching for them for nothing."

"Of course! The treaties enable us to call upon help from the elves, mages and dwarves to help stop the Blight. They have to help us!"

Flemeth chuckled, "I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else….this sounds like an army to me."

The Templar trained warrior turned his hazel eyes to the other Warden, "So...can we do this? Can we go to Redcliffe and all these other places? Can we build an army?"

"What choice do we have, Alistair? We're the last two Grey Wardens left alive in Ferelden. It's either we do this, build an army to defeat the Blight or we give up before we've even began and the Blight will destroy the world," Karina said sounding tired. In truth dealing with the Blight was the last thing she wanted to do. All the youngest Cousland wanted to do was reverse time and beg her father to leave with Fergus, or to listen to her when she said she didn't like Howe. Unfortunately that was out of the question and her life as a young woman in one of the most prominent families in Ferelden was over.

"So you're set then? You're ready to be Grey Wardens?" questioned the old Witch.

The auburn haired woman's green eyes flickered sharply to the older woman. While the question itself was innocent enough once again Karina had a feeling that there was more to Flemeth than met the eye, and more to the question than the gray haired woman let on. "Yes, we are." And because Eleanor Cousland had drummed into her daughter a necessity for politeness Karina tacked on, "Thank you for your help, Flemeth."

The Witch smiled, "No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I." Flemeth's smile faded and her expression turned more serious, "Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." She looked towards the cabin which her daughter was currently exiting.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother. Shall we have two guests for the evening or none?" the black haired woman questioned. A glance passed between Alistair and Karina at Morrigan's tone left both of them with no doubt that the younger Witch was hoping there would be no guests.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them," Flemeth replied.

"Such a shame..." Morrigan paused for a moment as what her mother had said sunk in, "What?!"

Karina looked away to hide a smile at Morrigan's reaction, although fast on the heels of that smile was a feeling of sorrow. It reminded her all too well of of how things had been with her own mother. Flemeth's cackling brought her attention back to the Witches, "You heard me, girl. Last I checked you had ears."

The rogue glanced between mother and daughter, "Thank you for the offer of assistance but if Morrigan doesn't want to come with us..." she trailed off.

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde," the older woman explained.

"How to get past the horde?" Karina echoed, her brows furrowing in confusion over her green eyes. "I didn't think it would be that hard. Darkspawn aren't exactly known for their intelligence."

"Part of being a Grey Warden is you can sense the Darkspawn, unfortuantely the reverse is also true," explained Alistair. "It usually takes a little bit for that ability to kick in, so to speak. They will be able to sense me before they do you."

"And Morrigan will be able to shield us from the Darkspawn?" the young noble woman asked.

Flemeth nodded, "For a time and from small groups. Too many and they will sense your fellow Warden, no matter what my daughter may do."

"Have I no say in this?" demanded Morrigan of her mother, breaking in on the conversation between Flemeth and the Wardens.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, Here is your chance." The grey haired woman turned to Alistair and Karina, "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives," Flemeth said sternly.

"Not to, uh, look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems?" Alistair questioned. "Out of the Wilds she is an apostate."

Karina raised an eyebrow, "Your Templar training is showing, Alistair."

"If you do not wish help for us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower," Flemeth added sharply.

Flushing slightly he nodded, "Point taken."

Morrigan once again objected to leaving with the Wardens, "Mother...this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready -"

"You must be ready. Alone these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn," Flemeth said overriding her daughter's objections. "They need you, Morrigan," she continued in a gentler voice. "Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan sighed, "I...understand."

Karina, used to reading in between the lines, glanced in between the two Witches feeling as if she were missing something. Morrigan would be helpful but she couldn't help but wonder why Flemeth was so adamant that her daughter accompany the two Wardens in trying to find help against the Blight and trying to bring Loghain to justice.

"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"I understand," Karina said firmly and quietly.

"Allow me to get my things," the golden eyed Witch said. She entered the cabin and came out a few moments later with a small pack. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours"

Karina nodded and glanced at Alistair focusing on Morrigan's first words, "A village will mean a trader and a Chantry board. We should be able to make a little money by doing some tasks on the board and sell what we don't need to the trader. Hopefully we'll be able to find out what's been going on since Ostagar." She turned her gaze back to the other woman, "And no I would prefer you to give me your opinion."

Flemeth laughed, "You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment," Morrigan said sarcastically to her mother.

Flemeth shrugged, "Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

Alistair looked at Karina, "I just...do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?"

"Alistair, we need all the help we can get. If Morrigan has even a tenth of her mother's abilities she will be a valuable ally," the rogue pointed out.

The blonde Warden sighed reluctantly, "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

The black haired Witch almost rolled her eyes, "I am so pleased to have your approval." Sarcasm was thick in her voice. Morrigan turned to her mother, "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return and to a burned-down hut."

"Bah," said the grey haired Witch, "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

The black haired Witch flinched at Flemeth's words, "I...all I meant was..." Kalina's heart went out to the other woman. She was leaving her only family to try and stop something that, if left unchecked, would destroy all of Thedas. The green eyed woman knew exactly how Morrigan was feeling and at the same time was envious. She still had her mother where Karina had lost hers.

A small smile appeared on Flemeth's face and her voice gentled as she spoke to her daughter, "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."

With those words the three companions and the mabari left the old Witch of the Wilds.


	4. Chapter 4

“So where are we going, Morrigan?” the newest Warden questioned wearily. So much had happened in the past few weeks. The auburn haired woman often wished it was all a nightmare, that she would wake up and her family would still be alive, Howe wouldn't be a traitor and there would be no Blight. Sadly this was the green eyed woman's reality now and no amount of wishing or dreaming would bring her family back.

“There is a small village nearby called Lothering,” the witch replied.

Karina frowned, “Is that wise? Lothering is within Loghain's Teyrnir. Isn't it possible that some of his men may still be stationed there?”

“Perhaps, however we need supplies and after all who truly knows what you and Alistair look like? It is highly unlikely that the man himself will be present, he is far more likely to be in Denerim is he not?” the golden eyed woman questioned as the group approached the bridge that led to Lothering.

“It's the most likely possibility, however I trust the Teyrn about as far as I can throw him,” the titian haired woman commented as they approached the bridge that led to Lothering.

“A wise decision,” Morrigan stated approvingly.

“Wake up, gentlemen!” a new voice called out, breaking into the conversation and drawing the Wardens' and witch's attention to a group in front of them. “More travelers to attend to.” The man's eyes flicked over Karina who walked slightly in front of her companions and still had an air of nobility around her despite all that had happened. “And it appears this lovely lady is perhaps the leader.”

“Err...they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh...maybe we should just let these ones pass…,” another man said hesitantly after looking over the well armed threesome and eying the mabari that stuck close to the auburn haired woman's side.

The first man, obviously the leader of the rag tag group before them, waved his hand in dismissal of the others words, “Nonsense!” He smiled cheerfully at the three before him, “Greetings traveler!”

“Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose.” Alistair's voice was laced with disgust over the tactics.

“They are fools to get in our way,” Morrigan added. “I say teach them a lesson.”

“Now is that any way to greet someone?” tsked the leader. “A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on.”

“You should listen to your friend,” the green eyed woman said dryly. “We're not refugees.”

“What did I tell you?” the second man said nervously. “No wagons, and this one looks armed.”

“Actually, we all are,” Karina commented wryly.

“The toll applies to everyone, Henric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax,” the leader stated firmly, ignoring the auburn haired woman.

Henric's face brightened, “Oh, right. Even if you're not refugees, you still gotta pay.”

“Forget it, I’m not paying,” Karina said flatly.

The leader frowned, “Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know.” He sighed, “Well we'll just ransack your corpse.”

“Do you really want to fight a Grey Warden?” she demanded.

“Grey Warden?” Henric started looking worried, “Thems the ones that killed the king!”

The leader's eyes gleamed with greed, “Traitors to Ferelden. Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found.”

“But...aren't them Grey Wardens good?” a note of panic entered Henric's voice. “I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?” He asked referring to the well known fact that the Grey Wardens were some of the best warriors around, they had to be to fight the Blight and Darkspawn.

“You do have a point,” the leader said hesitantly. “Well, let's just forget about the toll. We’ll just leave you to your darkspawn fighting, king killing ways.”

Karina's expression hardened, she would kill Loghain for his betrayal and Cailan's death. That was if Alistair didn't get to him first. “You'll have to do more than that. Leave what you took from all those people and get out of Lothering. Fast. Otherwise you get to see first hand how good the Grey Wardens truly are. And a friendly warning, the darkspawn are behind us so I wouldn't suggest going that way. I'd suggest getting far away from Lothering.” Her harsh tone and words were at odds with the sweet smile that she gave the highwaymen.

“Err...” the leader looked like he was about to protest but cut off whatever he was about to say when Karina's hands started to reach for the blades that were on her back, her mabari issuing a menacing warning growl. He sighed, “Alright, boys, let's follow the lady's advice.” He turned back to the woman in front of him, “Here, this is all the money we got...” he handed over a pouch of coins, along with a locket and a letter, all of which she tucked into her pouch to look over later.

The smile slipped from the Warden's lips as she watched the highwaymen run off. They wouldn't bother anyone else and maybe, just maybe, some of those who passed through and were robbed of their things could come back and collect them. There was enough cruelty in this world without preying on those who were only trying to stay alive.

Wisely neither her fellow Warden nor Morrigan said anything until they were overlooking Lothering. Karina sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair, she'd have to buy a leather band to pull her hair back before they continued on.

“Well, there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting,” Alistair commented as the group looked over the little village.

Morrigan sent the Templar trained warrior a scathing look, “So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?”

“Morrigan!” Karina said sharply. The noble born woman was all too aware of what Alistair was feeling and it took every ounce of her training as a young noble and a rogue to keep her emotions buried.

Alistair turned and returned Morrigan's look with one of his own, “Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?”

“Before or after I stopped laughing?” the black haired witch asked.

Alistair frowned, “Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked.”

“You have been very quiet, Alistair,” Karina said gently.

The warrior glanced at her, “Yes, I know. I've been thinking.”

“About?” his fellow Warden prompted.

“His navel, I suspect,” Morrigan said caustically. “He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough.”

“Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend in your entire life,” Alistair shot back at the witch.

“I can be friendly when I desire to, as our companion here can attest to,” the golden eyed woman stated motioning towards Karina. The other woman had to admit that Morrigan had indeed been cordial to her but the then Warden-recruit had been so first. “Alas,” the apostate continued, “desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so.”

“Enough, Morrigan,” Karina said firmly. “Alistair, what it is you were thinking about?”

“We should talk about where we intend to go first.”

“I take it you have some ideas?” She knew what she wanted, to find Fergus and tell him of everything that had happened. She missed her brother and she needed to know that was still alive, that he had survived Howe's treachery unlike their parents and Fergus' wife and son.

“I think what Flemeth suggested is the best idea. These treaties… have you looked at them?”

“Yes, they enable us in times of crisis such as the Blight to call upon the Dwarves of Orzammar, Dalish, and the Circle of Magi for aid,” Karina said.

“I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first,” Alistair added.

The rogue hesitated, “I'm not sure if that's a good idea.”

Alistair frowned, “Arl Eamon is a good man.”

“So was Teyrn Loghain and thanks to him our King, Duncan and the rest of the Wardens are dead. His 'friend' Rendon Howe,” she spat the name out with venom, “killed everyone in Castle Cousland.”

“Arl Eamon isn't like that, he was the king's Uncle,” he tried to persuade.

“Ah, but the man who quit the battlefield, Loghain?” Morrigan glanced at Karina for confirmation and continued when the other woman nodded, “Was your King's father in law and that clearly did not stop him from him betraying you and your fellow Wardens or his daughter's husband.”

Alistair looked between the two women frustrated, “Well it was just a suggestion. I don't know what we're supposed to do.”

Karina sighed and ran a hand through her hair again, “Look let's not decide anything until we get some more information. I doubt Loghain is here, or anywhere in his Teyrnir, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. It's been a few days since the battle and we need to know what's going on. Morrigan may well be the safest one among us despite being an apostate.” At the woman in question's raised eyebrow the titian haired woman held up her hands, “Whether you like it or not that is what you are, Morrigan. And I'm not going to get into an argument about the Circle here and now. You, Morrigan, they have no idea you exist. Alistair and myself though if Loghain catches even a whiff of a scent that we survived Ostagar he will sic his hounds on us.” Rascal whined at that causing his mistress to give him a fond smile, “Figure of speech, boy.”

“As it so happens, I agree. We do need information however if three strangers go around asking questions that will draw attention,” Morrigan said.

“Yes it will, which is why I think we need to split up while we're in Lothering. It's a small village and three strangers together will cause comments, despite the Blight.” The junior Warden-turned-leader of the rag tag group looked at her fellow Warden, “Alistair, I need you to go to into the Chantry. You were trained as a Templar maybe you can speak to the Revered Mother here and see if she can tell you anything about what has happened. Tell her that you're a survivor of the battle and are just trying to find some friends or fellow soldiers. Morrigan and I will get supplies and ask our own questions.”

“Wait, why me? Why am I going alone?” protested Alistair.

“Because I'm afraid if I send you and Morrigan together one of you will not come back alive,” she commented. “And if the two of us go together, well it's a possibility some people looking to cash in on the reward the bandits told us about will put two and two together.”

“An excellent plan surprisingly enough, although how do you propose we meet?” Morrigan questioned.

Karina hesitated and thought about it. Maker, she never thought that all her training with Father's men and her mother would come in handy like this. “We'll meet just outside of town, which means Alistair don't linger long in the Chantry. Darkspawn are fast on our heels and we need to move fast.”

Although he grumbled over going alone and over the factor that he wasn't a very good liar, Alistair did as he was bid and went towards the Chantry. Perhaps if all went well the three of them could meet up before leaving Lothering.

Alistair approached Lothering first heading towards the Chantry. Before he split off Karina gave him the note and locket she had been given by the highwayman leader. After having read it Alistair had said he knew the man mentioned within the letter, Ser Donall, so it had only made sense to give him the locket and letter. Hopefully Ser Donall was a trustworthy man and wouldn't betray Alistair.

Morrigan and Karina with Rascal by her side entered the small village soon after the blonde warrior. They, like their companion, were stopped by a Templar who warned them to continue on as Lothering was full of refugees already and there were no room for more. With the warning delivered the man promptly ignored the two women and any questions posed to him by Karina.

As soon as they were out of earshot Morrigan scoffed, “Typical Templars, they believe they have all the answers.”

Wisely her titian haired companion remained silent on the fact. She had been raised as a noble and raised to view the Templars as helping hands to keep the public safe and help police mages. She was starting to learn that may not always be the truth in the very short time she had been a Grey Warden.

Off to their right in the clearing was a group of refugees with an older woman moving through them, offering comfort and a little food. Trailing behind her was a black haired younger woman. “They look like locals..” Karina murmured.

“So you propose we go up to them and just ask what they know? You do not think that a little foolish?” demanded Morrigan.

Emerald eyes slid from the two women in the refugee camp to the witch, “Actually I do. I'm a survivor of Ostagar and wondering what has happened since the battle. All true.”

“And how do you expect to explain my presence? Clearly I am not a refugee or a soldier,” the golden eyed woman sniped.

“You were my guide out of the Kocari Wilds, a Chasind woman. You of course want to know what's going on and if anything happening with the Fereldan nobility and royalty will affect your tribe.”

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, “You lie so easily, you truly are nobility.”

The young Cousland gave a pained smile, “The only true lie is that your Chasind and you have a tribe. And my brother's wife was Antivan but was very well traveled before marrying Fergus. She had visited Orlais for a finishing school and learned the Game. She did her best to teach me. She thought that it might be a good thing with King Cailan wanting to put the past to rest. Add that on to my lessons from my mother...” She shrugged and turned away from the other woman to compose herself. “You can wait here while I talk to them.” With those words the Warden walked towards the two women helping the refugees.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me,” she called out.

The older woman turned and Karina noted a spark of hope in her amber brown eyes that diminished when she saw the Warden's armor. The auburn haired woman wondered if the older woman was waiting for someone to come home. She knew that feeling.

“My name is Rina Eanraig,” Karina introduced herself using a shortened version of her own name and her maternal grandfather's. “I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me of what was going on since the Battle of Ostagar? I was wounded and my guide there,” she motioned to Morrigan, “took me in to help me heal so this is the first I’ve seen of civilization since the battle.”

The older woman smiled kindly, “I'm Leandra Amell Hawke and this is my oldest daughter Kira Hawke.” Leandra motioned to Kira who turned around and smiled at Karina. The black haired woman looked little like her mother with black hair and electric blue eyes. “We can certainly try and answer any questions you have, Rina.”

Karina looked around, “I'm finding it odd that all I see are the Templars. Where are the bann and Teryn Loghain's soldiers? Surely after the battle the Teyrn would have come back here?”

Kira shook her head angrily, “Loghain seems to care little for his people right now. He called the bann to him in Denerim which is where he's been since the battle.”

“Kira,” Leandra said warningly. “He probably went to the capital to try and help his daughter, after all she just lost her husband.”

“Hmm..” Karina said noncommittally.

“Anyways he also put out a bounty on all surviving Grey Wardens,” the younger Hawke woman said. “He blames them for King Cailan's death. Stupidity on his part, I think. Everyone knows Grey Wardens are the only ones who can stop a Blight and the Darkspawn and now he's blaming them for the King's death? Why would they do that? What could they hope to gain by killing him when he's welcomed them back with open arms? It just doesn't make any sense.”

“Now, Kira. You know the Teyrn said they betrayed the King and ended up getting His Majesty and themselves killed thanks to it. Teyrn Loghain pulled out just in time, if he hadn't everything would have been lost,” Leandra reasoned with her daughter.

“Yeah well I still find it weird that he's regent when his daughter is Queen. Shouldn't she be ruling?” 

“Have there been any survivors that you know of?” Karina questioned.

Leandra nodded, “A few have come through, though none of stayed. My son went to fight in the battle...I have yet to see him.” She cast hopeful eyes on the woman in front of her, “Have you seen him? Looks much like his sister here. He has black hair and brown eyes.”

“I'm sorry, but no. Thank you for the information, Leandra, Kira,” Karina said gratefully. “If I may make a suggestion once your son returns I would leave Lothering. The Darkspawn may eventually overrun this little village with it being so close to Ostagar.”

“Thank you, we will certainly take your suggestion very seriously,” Leandra assured.

With a nod of her head Karina turned away from the Hawkes towards Morrigan just in time to see Alistair leave the Chantry and head towards them. She frowned at her fellow Warden and her eyes flicked back over her shoulder towards Leandra and Kira but they weren't paying attention to her and had instead turned back to the refugees. 

The young noble approached her two companions a frown on her lips, “I thought we agreed to keep separate and meet outside of Lothering?”

“We did, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd want to know what I found out,” Alistair said defensively.

“Alright, what is it?” Karina said impatiently.

“I talked to one of the Templars remaining here and he told me that Loghain is setting himself up to be King. Loghain's also declared us murderers, that we killed Cailan or at the very least led him to his death, and therefore has decided to put a bounty on any Wardens that survived Ostagar.” 

The noble woman shook her head in confusion, “Loghain may be a Teyrn and a hero but he has no claim to the throne. If anyone would technically be Cailan's heir it would be Queen Anora. If I didn't know any better I would say Loghain has lost his mind.”

“We already knew that,” the other Warden said angrily. “Look at what he pulled at Ostagar.”

Karina wisely kept her thoughts to herself on that one, Ostagar had been a mess and Loghain pulling out had indeed been the key point that the battle for sure was lost. However, if he had stayed and fought would things truly have turned out any better? Cailan hadn't wanted to believe that Ferelden was facing a Blight despite all of Duncan's convictions.

“Anyways,” he continued in a calmer voice, “I also found out something about Arl Eamon and why his Knights are here, it seems he's really sick and his wife Lady Isolde sent the Knights out to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes.”

“The Urn of Sacred Ashes?” echoed Morrigan with a raised eyebrow.

“Mm..from what I remember from my lessons the Urn of Sacred Ashes is supposed to hold Andraste's ashes. They were said to have been carried to Ferelden from Tevinter. It's only a legend though, no one truly knows what happened to Her ashes if anything. The more likely truth is the ashes were blown away by the wind,” Karina commented.

“My, my, that isn't what you're supposed to believe is it?” Morrigan laughed.

“You don't believe in the Urn?” Alistair questioned incredulously.

“Alistair, Andraste lived so long ago it is very hard to separate truth from fiction. I believe she existed and I believe she was killed by Tevinter. Other than that? Who knows,” she sighed. “However if Arl Eamon is sick that probably means Bann Teagan has taken over the running of Redcliffe.” The auburn haired woman had met Bann Teagan a number of times although at the present she was quick to shove those thoughts down. Teagan belonged to a life she no longer lived.

“So you're saying we should head there first?” the blonde warrior asked a little eagerly. 

“No. We will go to Denerim for supplies that we cannot get here in Lothering and than onto Orzammar. They fight Darkspawn every day and a Blight threatens them as much as us. We are going to need their warriors, the sooner we enact the treaty with them the better,” the rogue replied firmly. “I know we need to speak to Arl Eamon, or rather Bann Teagan, and we will, Alistair. However, as much as we would both like it we cannot let personal feelings for those we care about interfere with out mission.” At her fellow Warden's crestfallen look, to which Morrigan rolled her eyes, Karina added, “Alistair, before this is all over I fully believe we will both have our vengeance on those who killed our families.”

The other Warden's eyes hardened at her words. “Alright.”

“Well,” Morrigan said amused, “Now that it is decided where we shall go what now?”

“We need to pack enough supplies to get to Denerim, despite what is going on in Ferelden I can guarantee that the capital is still the hub of activity it has always been.”

“You're not worried about us being found out there? After all it is your capital,” the witch asked.

“No, Denerim is the busiest city in all of Ferelden. Who knows I may also be able to meet up with a few old friends who can toss some work our way. We aren't going to be able keep supplied without money.” Her green eyes went to the tavern, “So let's buy what we can from the Tavern and head out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wardens with Morrigan and Rascal entered the tavern with only thoughts of using what little money they had to stock up on supplies until they could get to Denerim.

“Hey, didn't we spend all day looking for a woman by this very description?” a man asked when he spotted Karina amongst the group of newcomers.

“Yes, we were. Seems we were lied to.” another answered.

Karina cursed her bad luck and Loghain's persistence. “Let me guess Loghain left you here didn't he? Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to disappoint him.” Reaching behind herself the rogue drew her blades and attacked before the men could think to draw their own weapons. Unsurprisingly Alistair and Morrigan jumped into the fray right beside their companion.

The Wardens’ blades flashed in the dim light of the tavern, Morrigan’s magic crackled in the crowded room and Rascal’s snarls echoed throughout. The refugees, patrons and tavern workers alike all scrambled away from the group, with one notable exception. A woman dressed in the robes of a Chantry sister joined in the fight with her own blades. It didn’t take long before the only one left standing was seemingly the leader of the little group Loghain had left for the Wardens.

Karina stepped close to the man holding one of her blades to his throat. “Run back to Loghain and give him a message.” The man swallowed nervously and nodded the best he could with a dagger to his throat. “Tell him we know and he will pay.”

“S-sure,” he stuttered. The auburn haired woman stepped back lowering her blade. As soon as his life was no longer in danger of being cut short the man raced out the door. Whether to Loghain or not Karina didn’t care. The Teyrn would get the message one way or another.

With the men dealt with she turned to the Chantry sister who had helped them. “Thank you for your help, Sister.” Her green eyes skimmed over the woman in front of her. “Since when, though, does the Chantry teach their followers to fight?”

“I was in the Chantry and taught how to fight,” Alistair protested on behalf of the woman.

“Yes, fool, but you were being trained as a Templar,” Morrigan snapped at the warrior.

The red headed woman smiled, “Not everyone who serves the Chantry was raised in it. Some of us led more colorful lives before joining the Chantry.”

“Well thank you for your help. What’s your name?”

“I'm Leliana.  
”  
“Well thank you for help, Leliana.” With that Karina turned away from the Sister with the intention of speaking to the tavern owner about any food or supplies he might have when the other woman stopped her.

“Please, hold a moment. Those men were left here to look for remaining Grey Wardens so does that mean you are one?”

The Warden looked at the Lay Sister her expression unreadable. “If it does?”

“Than that means you fight Darkspawn and are going to be battling the Blight. That also means I'm coming with you,” Leliana declared.

Karina raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because the Maker told me to,” she said very matter of fact.

“The Maker told you to?” the young Cousland woman echoed in surprise and disbelief. “Can you...elaborate?”

The Sister looked flustered and sighed, “I know how that must sound, but it's true! I had a dream, a vision!”

“More crazy?” Alistair murmured. “I thought we were full up?”

“For once I agree with him,” Morrigan added. “Let us gather what we need and be gone from this place.”

The red haired woman ignored them, focusing all her attention on Karina, “Look at the people here,” she motioned around her. “They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos will spread. The Maker doesn't want this.” The other woman's tone became more determined as she continued, “What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!”

Karina shook her head, “You want to help? Help these people. They need it more than I do.”

“But -” Leliana began only to have the other woman cut her off.

“No buts, sister. Have you seen the refugees out there pouring in from Ostagar? They need your help far more than I ever could. Now if you will excuse me,” the Warden brushed past the Chantry woman to approach the innkeeper about supplies effectively putting Leliana out of her mind. The red headed woman gazed at Karina one last time before leaving the tavern.

“Well at least you showed some sense,” Morrigan commented.

Karina finished up her purchases sighing over how little coin was left, hopefully when they got to Denerim she would be able to remedy that factor. “Enough, Morrigan. It's done and over with, now let's get going. Denerim and than Orzammar with hopefully no more interference by Loghain or his lackeys.”

“We have to face him eventually,” Alistair protested. “We can't let what he did at Ostagar go unpunished.”

The titian haired woman turned away from the innkeeper and her green eyes took in many an interested patron. She grimaced, they had forgotten themselves in the aftermath of the fight and dealing with Leliana. “We'll talk about it some more after we leave.”

Alistair frowned thinking that his fellow Warden was dismissing his words but saw that her gaze wasn't on him but rather the rest of the tavern. He flushed as he remembered her words as they entered Lothering, to be cautious of what they said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The group left the tavern and Karina glanced around the little village feeling a pang of guilt that she couldn't save this once peaceful place. Her thoughts went to her family's ancestral home, that had once been a peaceful place as well. She would make damned sure Howe and Loghain got what they deserved for bringing this war down on her country. 

“Let's go,” she told her companions, her voice rougher than usual. Rascal whined slightly at his Mistress' tone and bumped her hand. Karina favored her hound with a small smile patting his head before setting out to the exit of the village.

On their way out of the village the small group passed by a cage with a strange looking man inside speaking a language unknown to any of them. Exchanging looks with her companions Karina stopped to investigate.

The prisoner opened his eyes and frowned at the woman before him. “You are not one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace,” he ordered.

Karina's green eyes flicked over him with a frown on her lips. At a glance he had appeared human but on closer look he was too tall and while from farther away his skin had looked tanned it appeared to actually be more of a true bronze. “What are you,” she asked.  
“A prisoner. I'm in a cage, am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry.” Seeing the woman's confusion the prisoner sighed, “I am Sten of the Beresaad – the vanguard – of the qunari peoples.”

Karina nodded slightly. “Karina,” she said respectfully.

The Qunari, Sten, looked at her with a frown. “You show manners I have not come to expect in your lands.” He shook his head, “It matters little, now. I will die soon enough.”

Morrigan scowled and looked to Karina, “This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the Darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone.”

“Mercy?” Alistair questioned astonished. “I would have expected that from you.”

“I would also suggest Alistair take his place in the cage,” the witch continued.

“Yes,” the blonde warrior replied dryly, “that's what I would have expected.”

The young noble woman sighed inwardly. She may end up killing one or both of her companions before they defeated the Blight if she couldn't get them to quit sniping at each other. Not deigning to reply to either the warrior or the witch Karina turned her attention back to Sten.

“I suggest you leave me to my fate,” he commanded.

“Why are you locked in here though? What did you do?” she questioned curiously.

“I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoken of this?”

Her brows furrowed in confusion, “No, actually no one has spoken of your crime or indeed of you. Who did you murder?”

“The people of a farm-hold. Eight humans, in addition to the children,” his voice was very matter of fact when he spoke and the newest Warden felt a little sick to her stomach.

“That's horrible,” she said quietly, wondering if the Qunari was no different from Howe and his treachery. Sten surprised her though by agreeing with her. “Are you guilty?”

“Are you asking if I feel guilt, or if I am responsible for the deed?” He didn't wait for her to answer the question and continued, “However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now.”

“Aren't you interested in seeking atonement?” If he was perhaps Karina could speak to the Revered Mother and have Sten released to her. If he was half as good as she believed than his help would certainly prove invaluable in her fight against the Blight. Making a Warden was out of the question, neither she nor Alistair knew what was involved in that process, but a skilled warrior could still make a difference.

“Death will be my atonement,” he said calmly.

The titian haired woman tilted her head to the side and couldn't quite believe what she was about to say, “There are other ways to seek atonement.”

“Perhaps. What does your wisdom say is equal to my crime?”

He was mocking her but she didn't care, if Karina could get him released to her than perhaps he could seek atonement and his sword at her back would certainly help things. “You could help me defend these lands against the Blight.”

“The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?” it was faint but the Warden could hear a note of disbelief in Sten's voice.

“I am.”

“Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens strength and skill...though I suppose not every legend is true.”

Karina let that slide and although she felt Alistair tense behind her the other Grey Warden followed her lead and let it pass as well. “Would the Revered Mother release you?”

“Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring to my death as waiting her,” Sten commented.

“I'll return for you than.”

“Are you really thinking about asking the Revered Mother to free him?” questioned Alistair doubtfully. “I mean he did say he was a murderer.”

“Yes, but he also agreed it was horrible. Not to mention his sword at our backs could help us get through this Blight. If he wishes to seek atonement that way who are we to deny him? What do we know about his culture?” Karina argued.

Alistair frowned in obvious disagreement but held his tongue.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Karina and Alistair entered the Chantry alone, leaving Morrigan and Rascal on the outskirts of Lothering. The Wardens were hoping that entering and speaking to the Revered Mother as Grey Wardens that she would release Sten into their custody with little to no argument.

Alistair led the way, having greeted the Revered Mother was he in earlier. While they were risking a lot by revealing to her they were both Wardens it was likely most of Lothering knew by now but all were too busy worrying about the Darkspawn.

“Revered Mother?” Alistair started, “We have a request of you, if you please.”  
The older woman looked up, “What is it, my child?”

“The Qunari you hold in the cage just outside the village, I'd like to have him released into my custody,” Karina said.

The Revered Mother frowned in concern, “Are you aware of his crimes, child?” At the younger woman's nod the chantry woman continued, “Than why would you wish him to be released to you?”

“I believe his help would be invaluable in fighting the Blight.”

“Than you are Grey Wardens?” Both Alistair and Karina nodded in affirmation. The Revered Mother frowned, “You should both leave Lothering. Teyrn Loghain has a bounty on all surviving Grey Wardens.”

“We're aware of that,” Karina replied with a touch of impatience in her voice. “You still have not answered our question of releasing the Qunari to us.”

“He is much too dangerous, child, to be released. Better he die and atone for his crimes.”

The younger woman's green eyes flashed in anger but she kept the heat out of her voice, “Than Revered Mother, you leave me no choice but to conscript him.” When the older woman opened her mouth to reply Karina cut her off, “We are Grey Wardens and in the time of a Blight we are allowed to conscript what and who we need in order to defeat the Blight. The ancient treaties give us those rights.”

Alistair shifted nervously and glanced at his fellow Warden. Her emerald eyes slid to meet his own blue, a question in them of whether he would back her play or side with the Mother. The warrior was between a rock and a hard place but the Wardens did have the right of conscription, even if Sten couldn't officially join the Wardens he would be with them until the end of the Blight. “Revered Mother, you know she's telling the truth. Please, will you give us the key to his cage?”

“I dislike being forced,” she said stiffly. When neither Warden appeared to be moved she frowned fiercely and finally handed over a key. “Here, take the key. Now begone.”

Karina took the key, nodding slightly in thanks before turning and leaving the Chantry. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sten looked up at the Wardens approach and frowned, “You wish something more of me?”

Karina held up the key, “I have the key to your cage.”

“I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it,” he commented.

She shrugged, “It took some convincing, I told her I was conscripting you. So you were released into my custody.”

“So be it,” he said calmly.”Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight.”

She nodded and stepped forward to unlock his cage. Karina breathed a sigh of relief as the key turned smoothly in the lock. While she didn't truly believe the Revered Mother would lie or mislead her it was still a niggling doubt in the back of her mind, at least until she had unlocked the cage.

“So it is done,” Sten said as the doors to his cage swung open. Karina stepped back to give him room to step out. “I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement.”

“Thank you, Sten. I'm glad to have you at our side.”

“May we proceed?” he questioned. “I am eager to be elsewhere.”

“Of course, we were just leaving Lothering. We are on our way to Denerim.” Her green eyes flicked over his form, “Where I'm sure we'll be able to find some decent armor and a sword for you.”

Sten merely nodded and the group headed towards the Imperial Highway. Much to the original group's surprise the sister from the tavern was there waiting for them.

“You again?” Karina said exasperatedly.

“Please, give me a chance,” Leliana pleaded. “I will be of great help. Let me come with you.”

“Her plea seems wholehearted,” Alistair commented. “And even though she seems a little strange she does have skill. I vote to let her come along.”

“Alistair, aren't we full up on crazy?” the other Warden questioned with a glance back towards the warrior.

“Well yes but she seems more 'Oh pretty colors!' than 'Muwahaha! I am Princess Stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!'”

Her mouth twitched in amusement at his description and she sighed, “Very well, sister, you can come with us.”

“Thank you, I won't let you down I promise!” the chantry sister declared  
.  
Shaking her head with a sigh Karina motioned the little group to follow her and they set out on the road for Denerim. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long time before anything ever felt normal to her again, if it ever would. For now though, her thoughts focused on stopping the Blight and dealing with Loghain and Howe before they tore Fereldan apart at the seams. The country couldn't fight against the Blight if it was fighting itself. Something had to be done and the only ones who cared enough to do something were apparently the Grey Wardens. And deal with it they would, one way or another.


End file.
